Do you know what a kiss means?
by stonykitten
Summary: I fail at summaries... Tsuna works his life through selling his body, and destiny so happens to throw reborn his way lemoness ensues... R27 RebornxTsuna
1. Better of alone?

**Warning:** Boyxboy BL Yaoi lemon/lime smut or whatever flouts your boat. OOC-ness… (this thing actually has a plot and character development I think O-o)

**Pairing**: R27 (reborn Tsuna)

**Disclaimer:** oh my gackt you actually think I'm talented enough to make KHR? *sparkle sparkle*

**Summary:** dropped down by life Tsuna works his way through life pleasuring other men. Years spent in pain and hurt lock away the human emotions the cheerful boy once possessed leaving only porcelain doll behind. Until a stranger comes just to leave cracks and dents in the beautiful toy.

**Author's useless attempts to justify herself**: Right I actually reared Reborn to try and get the mans personality… and I think I failed and Tsuna's OOC, but hello the boys been a whore for 4 years or something along the line . he was bound to break some time -_-.

A brush ran through short unruly brown hair in a futile attempt to tame. After few minutes the hand stopped putting the brush down and picked a purple ornament up clipping it to the side catching some bangs and pulling them from honey coloured eyes. Thin fingers ran through the soft terraces before running lower touching a check, a yaw, slowly running down a slightly tanned skin. The fingers moved away dipping into a bottle of perfume before settling on the neck once more tracing small lines along the collar bone. 'There, you are ready now'. Spoke a voice of an elderly woman as she moved away from a small boy clad in a light pink kimono with light purple flowers dancing on the expensive material. The boy just nodded his head, the honey coloured eyes hallow, and his mind somewhere far away.

The paper door slid open, but the boy didn't look up he kept on staring at the table in front of him. What was the point? This was always the same – they came for his body and used it as they pleased. It was only physical, it was only natural – the boy kept repeating to himself. He was a doll after all, an exotic Japanese example to tend to the arrogant westerners. Had they no shame? No, he will not cry, not now when work has to be done. He will not embarrass the woman that saved him from a crueller fate then selling his own body. It was just a body after all.

Honey met pools of blackness. Ah, at least this one was handsome. It didn't hurt any less when they left him in a heap of sweat and misery, but at least he can say this is a conquest. 'What is your name?' asked a deep voice with a slight Italian accent. The boy heard so many men that by now he can tell the accents apart. He could even make out some words of languages he never dreamed of hearing. Ah, why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to end up here, clad in expensive clothing, being called a pride possession? Why did have to spend his nights awake, feeling the grotesque forms on him?

'It's Tsuna' the boy spoke out his eyes wavering away refusing to meet the other man's face. He didn't want to see his features. Tsunayoshi has learned long ago not to look into their eyes, their faces so as not to remember them, so as not to have them haunt his dreams. Yes, in that way they will only be shadows, frightening demonic shadows that loom over him every night even when he is not working, sucking the life from his small essence. The man gave a laugh as he leaned over the table capturing the boys chin in his hand forcing their eyes to meet.

His laugh is cold, noted the brunette, as if it was coloured with blood itself. The boy shut his eyes still refusing to look at his tormentor for the night "You look unusual for a whore" the man spoke out again examining the boy. The raven was used to typical Japanese women being presented to him: black hair, white skin, dark eyes. The man snorted. As if he was interested in that. This boy in front of him looked a thousand times better; he looked so innocent, so fragile. In other words, he didn't look like anything that would belong in a whore-house. And the raven liked that. A smirk graced him as he opened his mouth once more "open your eyes boy, I want to see them". Tsuna had no other choice but to comply, it was his duty after all. Still his gaze turned away. He was afraid of what he might see in those eyes. "Look at me" the voice commanded again. Was it that wrong of him to torture the boy like so? The man chuckled to himself. It was far amusing to pass up. 'Now then, Tsuna, shall we begin?" Empty honey coloured eyes starred at the black ones, locked in a trance the brunette never had the strength to escape.

He felt a tug and he could see his body moving over the table in a slow motion. Lips met perfumed skin, Tsuna's legs laid uncomfortably on the floor as he was placed in the man's lap, his vice grip tearing into the kimono. The man continued to lick the brunette's neck nibbling on the skin just hard enough to send shivers down Tsuna's spine but not leave marks. The costumer's tongue moved down to the edge of the open garment, his hands moving to undo the obi. Silk fell all over, spreading over the table, landing on the floor, falling around the boy's body. The raven haired man looked down at the boy who had fallen on the small table. A flush on his cheeks, his eyes distant and far away. The man smirked, his lips moving to the boy's ear. A tongue ran over the lobe, teeth gently nibbled on the sensitive spot "I'll make you unable to look away" the man whispered, hot breath running over the smaller male's ear making the lewd body heat up even more. Tsuna's constant attempts to look away made the man irritated – it hurt his pride as a man. "I'll imprint myself into your body. I'll make it so that you can never forget me" Hot breath mixed with the soft touch of the man's tongue running over the brunette's lob. "And then I'll make you scream" the man bit down hard almost drawing blood. The boy let out a moan of fear. But he couldn't do anything, he couldn't move away no matter how much he wanted to. He had no other choice but to lay there and allow this Italian to colonize his body.

Rough hands mowed towards the milky flesh, tracing every curve, every line of the petit body. The man stopped to tease a rosy bud earning a gasp from the boy. The raven lowered his head taking the tempting bud into his mouth, sucking it, nibbling on it, running his tongue over it. The brunette moaned and gasped. He had so many men touch him; all the same, all selfish worried about their own needs forgetting that he was human too. He was human, wasn't he? Heavy lids opened slightly too look down at his costumer. 'No, don't look down! Don't look at him! Don't do this to yourself his 'mind screamed but the soft caresses, the gentle treatment was intoxicating him. The brunette suddenly gasped as a cold hand touched his sensitive part slowly stroking it earning more moans and gasps from the boy. Tsuna shut his eyes, afraid of what he may see, of what he may remember. Short raged breaths filled the room as the honey eyed boy could feel the sensation in his neither regions grow. 'Ugh…Ah…' the boy bit his lip in attempts to hold his moans. The man chuckled once more. 'Reborn' he whispered in the boys ear. 'My name… I want to hear you scream it'. 'Ungh.. nah… n-no' the boy stuttered fighting his own emotions, fighting the pleasure this man was giving him. ''Say it' Reborn took his abused earlobe in his mouth biting on it once more. 'R-re-re-born!' the boy shouted in midst of pants and moans. The man smirked to himself as the boy covered his face with his arm. He was ashamed.

In his life as a whore Tsuna has done so many embarrassing things. It was in his second year at this place when things stopped mattering. He blushed if the costumer wanted, he resisted if they wanted, and he did so much unspeakable things, his mind simply blanked out when he was called for work. But this man, this man brought it back, all the feelings all the emotions he learned how to shove into the deepest darkest corner to never expose to the daylight. And it hurt. It burned to finally drag one's sun deprived body into the light. 'Look at me' the man commanded again. Honey locked with darkness once more. Tsuna could see the lust in the man's eyes. And it frightened him. He felt scared, like that time on his first job. That time when he was jus an innocent no-good child thrown to the wolves.

'Tsuna' the man whispered in the boys ear 'What did I tell you' the man's voice echoed in his mind, it stirred the brunette's blood sending it all to his cheeks. Reborn's smirk widened. The boy was just too adorable. 'You know, I want to simply devour you now Tuna' the boy pouted at the man's teasing. Or at least that's what Tsuna's glare looked like to Reborn. Gentle fingers gripped Reborn's hand. The man raised an eyebrow as at what the boy was up to. He could see the playful slightly evil glint in the brunette's eyes. Tsuna brought the fingers that gripped the gun for so many times to his mouth. A pink tongue peeked out from plum lips licking the tips of the index and middle fingers before taking them into his mouth sucking on them lightly. A skilful tongue wrapped around the fingers slightly caressing them. Tsuna looked up at his master for a night with half lidded eyes. Reborn was looking at him the lust growing in his eyes. The man would be lying if he said this didn't arouse him to the point that he almost lost self control. When Tsuna purred after taking the digits out of his mouths and resting his cheeks on them even the composed assassin couldn't take it. In an instant he was towering over the boy pants undone his erection rubbing against the boys half hard one. Reborn took the saliva covered fingers and slipped both of them into Tsuna's entrance pumping them in and out in a slow motion, spreading them once in a while. Tsuna let out a moan as the man's fingers hit a particular spot inside him. Reborn smirked adding a third finger and repeatedly hitting the same spot. The Brunnete gripped aat his kimono moaning and writhing, his eyes half lidded, droll slightly dripping from the corner of his mouth 'Reborn-sama, p-p-ple-please' The boy stuttered out before letting out another moan like purr. The older man's resolve disappeared into thin air as he rammed into the boy. Tsuna frowned in pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Reborn was much bigger then anything he had before. The said man picked the boy up into his lap to get a better angle. Few thrust later the man found the sweet spot and began pouting into it making his lover for the night shout his name as he began seeing stars.

Tsuna's voice felt hoarse as the screams turned into whispers. The boy suddenly gasped and Reborn could feel his musculs tensing sending the man over the edge as well. Tsuna collapsed into a drained heap in the man's lap panting trying to regain his sanity. Reborn kissed the man on his cheek right next to his lips. Tsuna regaining his breath and finally getting rid of some of the cobwebs in his head tilted his head capturing the man's lips with his own. It was a short and soft kiss. Three seconds later Tsuna slipped into dream world as the man starred down at him 'Do you even know what a whore's kiss means?' asked the man looking down at the boy he will never see again.

'It means a promise…'

A/n: and this is part one. As far as for the whore's kiss deal it's like this: they don't kiss people on the lips because kiss means affection and they sell their bodies not their emotions. So when Tsuna kissed Reborn he gave him his affection meaning that he was more then just a costumer to him. As for a promise part well… There's a huge long story that behind it that I won't go into pm me or ask somehow else if you are interested…

Review please thankies


	2. Still doll

**Warning:** Boyxboy BL Yaoi lemon/lime smut or whatever flouts your boat. OOC-ness

**Pairing**: R27 (reborn Tsuna)

**Disclaimer:** oh my gackt you actually think I'm talented enough to make KHR? *sparkle sparkle*

**Summary:** dropped down by life Tsuna works his way through life pleasuring other men. Years spent in pain and hurt lock away the human emotions the cheerful boy once possessed leaving only porcelain doll behind. Until a stranger comes just to leave cracks and dents in the beautiful toy.

**Author's useless attempts to justify herself**: oki so people like it… there are somebody who actually liked the first chappy *sparkles and wags tail at the reviewers* sorry ehm. I'm really thankful for those who reviewed and those who read it. I sort of regret leaving the note that I have a background to the last remark by Reborn *sigh* there is an lj link on my profile for those who want to read my view on it.

Oh and _italics _is not memories or anything. It's just plot devices. …. I think I need to stop reading weird literature.

Shadows crept from all the sides inching closer to the boy making the shadow above him more grotesque then it was. Tsuna bit his lip. It hurt. The man panted in a disgusting matter. Tsuna felt dirty, he wanted to push the man off and run to the bathroom, he wanted to scrub his kin until it peeled of until nothing was left. His body didn't move. It staid as it usually did – still only shifting once in a while to create an illusion that he wasn't a masterfully crafted doll. His mind wondered off as the man pushed into him once more. His naked thoughts sunk deep into the shadows of his memory "I'll make it so that you can never forget me" echoed in the boys mind as vague memories of that night filled Tsuna's mind. The honey eyed boy looked up at his tormentor. Maybe just maybe it was him again. Maybe, he simply didn't notice the dangerous chuckles, the rough hands, skilful tongue from the begging. Tsuna cursed his wondering mind for ignoring it but as soon as his eyes fell on the shadow it didn't change form. A moan of disgust escaped the boy's lips. There weren't even cobwebs in his mind he could blame for not seeing the man he wanted to see. He wasn't there. He simply wasn't there from the start.

Cold water met skin and soft garments trailing curves of a small body in their travel to the floor. More and more droplets of water met their companions on the sacred journey. Some staid behind satisfied with their accomplishments, satisfied with clinging to a neck, to the skin, feeling lucky that they could embrace the soft brown locks of hair. Honey coloured eyes starred blankly at the floor as a pale hand scooped up more water with a bowl dumping it over the shadowy excuse for a human existence. The boy didn't gasp at the coldness, he didn't flinch or acknowledge anything around him, he just wanted to make it go all away. He wanted that smell that imprinted itself into his senses, that touch that still lingered on his skin and that voice… oh, god make them go away! The boy screamed a silent plea his eyes tearing up. 'Make it go away" a soft whisper hit the walls, the water soaked ground spreading into thin darkness and escaping through cracks in the construction. The boys head dropped his eyes closed. He felt tired so tired. He wanted to sleep just for a bit. The small body curled up on the floor. A last of hope of never waking up passed the boys mind before utter darkness consumed the tortured mind.

Three months have passed. Three months and the boy still smiled. Three months and he was still himself. A doll in a beautiful outfit tending to foul old men. It all seemed like a distorted vision of a tea party.

'_Would you like some more tea princess?' a plum hand extended a teapot towards a doll. A crack bound to its lifeless face. _

The doors closed, people went away and solitude entered the premises. Quite it was so quite. Why couldn't his mind be just as quite? Why did it have to trash in a violent storm hitting leaves and litter at everything that got in its way? Why did the mother have to call the girl for dinner?

'_Oh no, I didn't mean to drop you! Are you ok mademoiselle?' pale soft hands picked up an even paler doll. 'You are al right' the child sighed in relief not noticing the small crack behind the dolls fringe. _

Tsuna could see himself fall in slow motion, his hand outstretched in front of him – a pale shape like a leaf on the wooden floor. It wasn't a bad fall. A slightly bruise on a knee and a scrape on his palm. Not a bad fall at all, the boy kept repeating to himself as Aoi huffed around him. 'Dame-Tsuna, be careful, what will happen if you get yourself seriously injured? There are clients to tend to' the old woman clicked her tongue as she complained at the boy's clumsiness. She always did because Tsuna always would fall or slip something on himself. The brunette just smiled at the woman. It wasn't a bad fall at all. Did he sleep? The woman asked. The boy nodded. Of course he slept, why he shouldn't?' the boy said with a sheepish expression. The elderly woman just shook her head.

Doors closed, solitude entered. Tsuna sank to the floor in his room, his back resting against his bed. His eyes rested on the bruise on his knee. The sleeping garment opened slightly showing his thin legs, exposing his soft chest to the vicious shadows around him. A hand moved to poke at the bruise – it didn't sting. The brunette rested his index finger on the spot drawing imaginary lines around it. Slowly his hand drifted from his knee up the thigh leaving butterfly like kisses on his skin. No it was different. His touch - it was different. Honey coloured eyes closed as their owner gave into the flood of memories his index finger once more lingering on the bruise.

Slight pressure applied to the bluish mark as fingers dragged against the skin tracing patterns on their owner's thigh his hips slowly moving towards his groin. No he wouldn't touch it just yet, he would tease me some more. The thought made the brunette to move his hand higher. Tsuna traced the patterns of his own body stopping at the sensitive spots taking time to tease himself. The digets moved towards his chest stopping just an inch from the perked rosy buds. The boy softly caressed one of them dropping his head and biting his lip to suppress a moan. His other hand let go of the sleeve he didn't remember clenching and moved lower.

A finger touched the erection, rubbing it softly grazing its lengthy slowly moving down to the base. A tight gripped encircled the sensitive organ moving up und adown in a fast pace. Tsuna moved his hand even higher sucking on his own fingers, filling his mouth. His skilled tongue licked around the digits drenching them in saliva. The boy grunted as milky liquid began to drip on to his hand. The honey eyed boy pulled his fingers from his mouth biting into his hand instead as he felt himself tense. 'Reborn. My name… I want to hear you scream it'. Tsuna let go of his hand throwing his head back and gasping the man's name out as milky liquid coated his hand and stomach.

The boy staid in that position, panting. Tears lined his vision rolling down his checks dropping onto his sweaty body.

'_Princess!' the childish voice chocked out as the doll fell on the ground once more. Delicate porcelain face collided with the cold ground. A shriek fallowed the silence as the child cradled her doll. A crack was visible on her face, disfiguring the beautiful toy. _

A/N: I ish actually proud of this thing. Not as proud of my first chapter. And I think you'll see the decay. The devolution of the story's charm is blinding. No need to even squint. Its really short im sorry about that too Q_Q

P.S.

I blame Mi-kun and Kanon for all of this -_-


	3. Itoshii Hito

**Warning:** There are sexual implications and very important ones. Maybe some bad language and as always my paranoid mind forces to jot down OOC-ness.

**Pairing**: R27 (reborn Tsuna)

**Disclaimer:** oh my gackt you actually think I'm talented enough to make KHR? *sparkle sparkle*

**Summary:** dropped down by life Tsuna works his way through life pleasuring other men. Years spent in pain and hurt lock away the human emotions the cheerful boy once possessed leaving only porcelain doll behind. Until a stranger comes just to leave cracks and dents in the beautiful toy.

**Author's useless attempts to justify herself**: first of all thank you for the reviews *huggls the reviewers* you don't know how motivated they make me to transfer my useless peace of works to the computer from paper. I have nothing to actually rant about… that just… I love cheese and there is some mature cheddar here…if you squint.

It is update lol… O-o I simply fixed some spelling mistakes maybe grammar here and there and made Tsuna's dragging to doom a bit less rushed lol. BUT the ehm rape scene is well… not detailed… If you want guys I can write it… but the original doesn't have it and yeah… it all depends on you guys.

**To Yuee**– I don't know about Tsu-kun's past. It may slip up a bit and I may write a side story especially dedicated to it. And don't worry we are all perverts here ~kufufu~. But most importantly are you psychic in a way O_o? Either that or great minds think alike lol.

* * *

Reborn sat with his back pressed against the side of the bed. His shirt was undone falling in unusual turmoil against its owner. Arms rested on knees, head bent down lightly in attempts to hide away the emotions crusading in his mind. His trusty shield from showing his humanity in his eyes was lost somewhere in the midst of the cruel black shadows. Was it him, or was the darkness mocking him? The very darkness he tamed to serve him on his assignments. The man offered a soft bitter laugh to the shadows, as if a guilty lover offered chocolates to the one he slightly offended. Just slightly.

A ringing sound echoed in the dark room roughly caressing the old lover of the assassin. 'Hello' the deep voice spoke out not betraying a single thing behind it, as if a partisan refusing to surrender freedom. His voice will never waver; his eyes will never betray him not in front of others at least. 'yeah, I'm on my way'. The phone was put way, a body moved up. The shirt was buttoned, fedora retrieved, a suit was put on and a gun safely secured inside the jacket. The man left his current dwellings walking on the brisk streets of Japan. It was still light, but when it comes to business the time was just a simple convenience.

People like ants, moved around seemingly without a purpose. But they were going somewhere, moving towards their work, to their families, taking care for their loved ones, or for their own greed. Rushing around mindlessly, wasting their lives for pointless things. At moments like these, when the Italian had to push through people to get somewhere, when some stopped and gawked at the foreigner speaking in hushed whispers as if believing they weren't noticed, at moments like these Reborn understood why a certain companion in his dirty deeds hated crowds. The man tipped his fedora out of habit as he walked towards his destination.

The man wasn't there yet. Reborn felt irritated slightly mentally checking himself to punish his underling. What was the point of calling him out if the other man was planning to be late himself? Reborn could have done without having to wait in these unfamiliar streets. They gave him an abrasive feeling. It was not Italy after all, no ancient streets with architecture mixed through out centuries of change. No familiar scents of flowers, perfume and food. No seemingly carefree young women that silently had their lives planned out. All this country had to offer was ridiculously large crowds. It made no sense to the raven why so many people where fascinated with this foreign land.

Obsidian pools looked around in attempt to spot the tardy man. Instead of spotting an unnaturally tall man for his ethnicity, with an unfading smile on his face the raven spotted something else. Something that made him tip his hat even lower to hide his smirk. There right in front of him, if you passed a mass of people, and a street inhabited by vicious mechanic monsters, stood the answer to his unspoken question.

Soft brown locks fell in a messy matter around a small slightly feminine face, carelessly falling into honey eyes. The pink material he once saw the boy in was replaced by black trousers that seemed to cling to his legs threatening to never let go – who could really blame them- and a lose shirt that hung of a pale shoulder revealing milky skin, tempting those who could see. The boy radiated warmth pulling in those around him, brightening up the grim city. The smirk turned into a small smile as his eyes clung to the treat before him.

Tsuna laughed rubbing the back of his neck and looked away embarrassed. 'Tuna, really now, how could you forget Aoi's birthday?' Yuki gasped in shock putting his hands on his chest. 'She is such a lovable old hag! You should print her birth date on your wall in huge letters!' 'I don't think tha- Hey don't call me Tuna!' the boy pouted looking away from his house-mate. The said man laughed ruffling the brunette's hair. "Aw come on, tuna-chan! Don't be like that" Tsuna narrowed his eyes contemplating to bite Yuki's hand. Sure, the raven was taller and older but he wasn't a child anymore. Childish innocence had this bad habit to falter away at the first brush with the rough reality. 'Let's go buy her a gift!" cheered the raven man. Tsuna smiled slightly. He still couldn't believe he got so easily roped in Yuki's pace. He was so easily used; everyone was aware of his eagerness to please. Even Tsuna himself knew that.

It was because he knew that he was something unclean, something foul that life decided to puke out after a particularly nasty dinner. Being used… he didn't mind it, he got used to it. Like he got used to the way men treated him. A flash of light, a swirl of leaves and the wind. Tsuna's whole essence stopped. No, don't think about it, forget about him, simply forget about him. An arm slung itself over fragile shoulders. 'It's going to be all right'. Yuki whispered into the younger male's ear a few more comforting sentences, slowly luring his soul and mind out of their temporary hiding place. Like on would seduce a small wild animal with food. Yuki knew what the boy was feeling. He could see the thoughts in those honey coloured eyes. The raven has seen so many wilt away and disappear in his line of business, so many die inside. A blush graced the brunette's feature. He was embarrassed of the effect his mentor had on him. It helped; it scared away the shadows that fallowed him even during the day. Yuki smiled, before kissing the honey eyed boys check and proceeded to drag him with his arms till planted securely on his shoulder.

The smirk fated away from Reborn's face as he watched the interaction. Yamamoto was still late. He should hurry up… Or maybe he should take of this nuisance by himself? But his body was acting on its own, playing to the subconscious desires. Long legs moved fallowing the two males that stood out in the grey patterned world. Something snapped inside Reborn. Possessiveness? Jealousy? No , the man thought to himself, he wasn't subject to such petty things. But his legs still moved forward, his body bumped into people, pushed them aside. A strong arm reached out, a rough hand grabbed onto a fragile wrist, tugging the smaller body, pulling it. 'Wha-!'

Tsuna stumbled back tripping over his feet as somebody tugged him back. The brunette's body fell, honey eyes closed preparing himself for the impact. 'Hey, what do you think you are doing?' the pain it wasn't there. Did he knock himself out? Wouldn't be the first time, Tsuna thought gingerly. "Let go of him". Yuki's voice…. How come he could still hear it? Shouldn't there only be void darkness? Curiosity tingled at his instincts making the brunette to open his eyes. His gaze met a chest clad in what seemed to be an expensive suit. Ah so that's why there was no pain. His eyes moved higher slowly taking in the oddly familiar figure of the stranger. A strangled gasp, Tsuna's mind halted, his breath caught in his throat and his heart froze over. Honey eyes starred at the pools of blackness. "This doesn't concern you" the same deep voice, the same scent. Tsuna was getting drunken whit each passing moment as his eyes wondered from the handsome face, to the man's chest, his limbs. He wanted to take in as much as he could, to make sure it was real not a simple illusion not a simple drea… Tsuna's eyes widened at the gun pointing at Yuki. No, not again, the boy mentally screamed lunging himself at the arm, grabbing onto it in attempts to move it, move the gun so it wouldn't aim at his treasured friend. "Tsuna…" Yuki began "Yuki, its okay" the boy didn't want him to get hurt, not again; he wouldn't be able to survive it again. Not the blood, once loving eyes starring at him empty like those belonging to a doll. He shot a pleading look towards Yuki – whatever happened to him, he didn't care as long as the raven was safe, as long as the person who pulled him out of the gutters was all right he will be too. The brunette knew that his wounds will heal, no matter the pain.

Reborn's insides turned blank, his expression fallowed suite. Grabbing on the boy's wrists once more the raven dragged the smaller male away. Tsuna tried to speak, he tried to stop the man, struggled to get lose from his grasp. But he was stronger so much stronger. They passed the shops, streets, traffic lights turning grin as soon as they reached the crossings, as if afraid of the man's fury. Why? Tsuna thought. Why was he doing this? Shadows hissed and slithered like snakes attempting to grab at the boys heals, latch onto his ankles, pull him back, and take him away from the man. But the rough grip held the small wrist with such strength pulling it with such angry determination that not even the mist like demons were able to keep, to pull away their tortured slave. Through a door, up the stairs – the elevator wasn't coming down fast enough- down the corridor. The door slammed behind them as Tsuna was suddenly pushed forward by his hand. The small figure stumbled tripping on the carpet. His knees hit the soft material as he stretched his arms forward in attempts not fall face first into the dark brown material. A moment later he felt himself lifted from the ground, strong arms effortlessly lifting the light body.

'Ah…' Tsuna cried out in pain as he was slammed against the bed. His small frame pulled into a vicious grasp. Fingers ripped at the material, clothes were thrown away – now useless peaces of shredded cloth. A black suit jacket fallowed suit covering the pathetic heap on the floor absorbing it into its unforgiving darkness. Shadows slunk from their corners embracing the room, the air, and the two males on the bed. The small demons laughed voicelessly relishing themselves in the hot tears of the small boy. It hurt, it hurt so much. His body ached, bruised lips, bruised skin. Blood ran down his thighs, down his lips. His teeth barred into the plum flesh to choke the sobs that threatened to leave his traitorous mouth. Even thought it was painful it didn't actually hurt. "Reborn" the boy mumbled out through clenched teeth. His memories plaid tricks on him, filling his mind with mist. Even more tears spilled out of honey eyes.

The raven assassin seemed to snap out of the trance at the mention of his name. He recoiled slightly taking in the perfect picture of a tortured soul. A panting heap of sweat and misery… Reborn pulled away almost in dread. His body moved on its own as he covered the boy with a sheet sinking from the bed. He felt weak for a moment, his back firmly pressed against the side of the bed, the same as this morning. Only his lover was offended a bit more then slightly.

What was he thinking? The boy was a whore; it was his job to entertain men. What did he expect? That he will stay faithful? He wasn't connected to the hit-man in anyway to begin with. The man clenched his teeth. What a fool… the brunette probably didn't think of him anything more then another costumer. A complete idiot, how could he get lost in this pathetic pace? Just because of a kiss…

He put too much thought in it. He smirked at himself at the naiveté of the child and all the rules of the world the boy probably didn't know. A month has passed and he still thought about the Japanese whore. He always forgot them the night after, not paying attention to the 'sacrifices' given to him. But the boy invaded his mind, making the man see him everywhere, sometimes to a ridiculous extent. In his cruel partner in business, for example, simply because he had a thing for Japanese dress and it made him think of kimonos and of Tsuna of course.

Thoughts of having the boy there with him, in Italy, learning from him the ways of life, beginning a new life invaded his sanity. Sometimes he dreamt of that one encounter, of the strength he felt from the boy, the slight mystery hidden beneath those sweet polls of honey. The ease in which he smiled for that man on the street, the intimacy between them. Ah, he was such an idiot. Was he finally getting old? To think he left Yamomoto behind. He was sure that the younger assassin could handle the situation. It, however, didn't look good for his image. The man cursed under his breath in Italian, his thoughts still a jumbled mess. The effect this boy had on him was unbearable. 'And here I dreamt of taking you to Italy' he mumbled in his native language.

Reborn didn't even feel himself whisper to the darkness. Sheets ruffled and a pale shadow in a form of a human figure slowly moved towards the man on the floor. Its tortured movement was slow. Crawling, moving forward like a cursed soul, the boy took all of his strength, determined to reach his destination. A hand draped over the raven's shoulder startling him as another wrapped around him joining the first in a lose embrace. He felt a pressure on his shoulder as brown locks invaded his vision. 'Italy… tell me about it' spoke a voice, a shallow trace of cries laced the words.

Obsidian met pools of honey. Reborn's expression softened at the emotions that beset the caramel orbs. 'Italy, huh? You would like it there'…..

* * *

A/N: With each chapter I'm getting worse and worse lol. Shouldn't it be the other way around T/T?

Ehm…O-o I just realized something while typing this in. I keep calling Tsuna a child and a boy. Tsuna's 17 at least in FF, but he does appear to be about 12-14 and Reborn is in his late 20's at least. In the original peace of work (the hand written one) Tsuna was 12 and Reborn was past 30. I changed the aging for a friend of mine, since she has an issue with adultery… but if you want you can see them in my original age estimation.

P.S

Do you guys think I'll go to hell for the stuff I do to Tsuna?


	4. love is dead

**Warning:** O-o actually none…

**Pairing**: R27 (reborn Tsuna)

**Disclaimer:** oh my gackt you actually think I'm talented enough to make KHR? *sparkle sparkle*

**Summary:** dropped down by life Tsuna works his way through life pleasuring other men. Years spent in pain and hurt lock away the human emotions the cheerful boy once possessed leaving only porcelain doll behind. Until a stranger comes just to leave cracks and dents in the beautiful toy.

**Author's useless attempts to justify herself**: O_o I update the third chapter before the reviews even though I only posted it today hehe… anyways this is the fourth chapter. Thank you for the reviews too~~

Oh and I was listening to kerli love is dead when writing this so yeah…

**To all who wondered about Tsu-kun and Italy:** you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find that out for sure… please don't kill me *hides behind Kyouya-danna*

**To Breathless02**: yeah I sort of noticed that and I fixed it a bit? I don't want to change much in the chapter even though it doesn't match up to the first two but yeah… I expanded it a bit more (woot for word count)

**To Yuee**: *Basks in the glory of the trophy* shiny shiny *drools* ups sorry. And yes I adore a jealous Reborn. Even though I highly doubt there is much of that in canon (the man thinks too highly of himself to be jealous, he is the best after all lol).

**To Queen Phantomhive**: Err… Not exactly I'm doing a History degree, but I do study philosophy and literature on the side n-n.

* * *

A line of light squeezed through the gap in the curtains, slanting across the bed. Tsuna laid on his front half asleep. The soft beams trickled a ghost of a touch on his lashes. His eyebrows dipped and furrowed in the centre puzzled – his bed was out of the reach from the sun. Tsuna peered out from half lidded eyes. His eyes filling with terror as he took in his surroundings. Where was he? This didn't seem like anything like the cathouse. Panic took over the boy as he scrambled to get of the foreign bed. The sheets clung to his legs refusing to let him go, taking hold of their captive to keep him for their master. 'Hiiie' a squeak filled the room as face met carpet. The boy groaned pushing himself up, the sheets was still tangled on his legs. A sudden pain shot through the petite body. The brunette groaned, noticing the soft caresses of the breezes around his body. Memories of yesterday filled his mind. A blush found its way on the boys face as his wince turned into a smile.

Vicious shadows disappeared in fear of the wrath of the raven hit-man. Only for a day, only for a moment. A bad feeling squeezed the brunette's heart, killing of his smile, filling up his eyes with tears. Empty, so empty. When the doors close, solitude enters… The shadowy demons hissed and laughed in the corners. They entered through the slightly opened window, through the cracks in the doors, from under the bed. They moved in haste as if afraid that their prey will get away from them. Tsuna pulled himself up frowning at the pain, tears threatening to spill. No, maybe he was still here, simply not in the room.

Uncertain pain stricken movements, a body impersonating a zombie moved towards the door. Bathroom, small kitchen, closet… empty, not even a ghost of the man he was searching for. The bedroom was cold so cold. Tsuna notice clothes – a shirt and pants. Not his, they were too big, large enough to clad the man. The boy collapsed next to the clothes on the couch, wrapping himself in the blankets as shadows crept into his heart claiming their rightful place. Maybe he just went out on business, maybe he will return. Yes, he'll wait; he went to work and will be back.

The clock struck hour after hour mercilessly killing hope. Tears spilled out of honey eyes, sob after sob mixed with the vicious ticking, how long was it? It was dark again; the warm sun disappeared giving way to the black existence. Shadows dance around as silence embraced its poor hurt child.

Tsuna walked slowly, steps uncertain as if he wasn't sure where he was going, the clothes hung of him, drowning the boy in their expensive material. The brunette suddenly stopped. Maybe he should have waited a bit longer. What if the man was opening the door's to his apartment, right this moment, looking around and not seeing him? What if he gets mad at him, begins hating him leaving him again. He stood still for a moment, trying to ignore the flutter of panic rising in his stomach. A passer-by sighed as he detoured around him, impatient at yet another gawking tourist blocking the pavement. The stray thoughts were quickly silenced. There was no note, no things left behind, only clothes for him. He knew that no one will return to that place.

'Damn it' cursed Yuki pacing around the room as his owner drank her tea silently. 'Relax, boy'. The room was filled with a soft scent of lavenders and cherry blossoms. The soft hue of the light embraced the two occupants – a frantic young man and a wise old woman, who knew better. Aoi was long enough in this business to know that random people do not attack inhabitants of a brothel. They know better then to disrespect these people. They know better then to bind themselves to the filth so openly. It had to be someone the boy knew, and by the description Yuki gave her, she had a vague idea of who it was. The woman took another sip of her tea to hide her smirk. Her plan was working, she just hoped it didn't fall to peaces, taking Tsuna with it and shattering him into an even smaller peaces.

Wise brown eyes met charcoal ones. Yuki already noticed a lot of things, he would make a good heir to this cathouse, but his emotion - they weren't completely behind the red doors yet. A crash broke down the silent battle between the two rulers of this closed circle, their eyes moving towards outside the door. A scream could be heard, and then more shouting. The door ripped open and a panting brunette looked at the two 'Master Aoi, Master Yuki,' the young woman panted out 'Dame-Tsuna' before the woman could finish the raven was already out of the room running towards the direction of the back door. His shape ran past rooms filled with moans, decorated by magnificient drawings, lighted only by a candle. 'Leave him alone!' hissed the man gathering the boy in his arms and stalking of with him. A bath was run and the small body was put in the warm water.

'Tsuna, it's going to be ok, does anything hurt, are you injured anywhere?' Yuki fussed around his 'student' a sigh of relief escaped him as the water staid the transparent shade it was. He was glad, it didn't take the tint of red to it, he would never forgive himself if Tsuna was hurt anywhere. The boy moved his head slightly looking at Yuki with void eyes. A fragile arm extended itself; soft fingers touched the raven's cheek. The brunette a second later found himself in the grasp of the older man. Hands ran through his hair, down his back soothing him, calming him as sobs racked through the small body. 'Shh… Tsuna, its going to ok, do you hear me? It's going to be all right? I know it hurts, but bear with it. Time… It'll take time, but you are going to be all right I promise it to you'. Tsuna choked back a sob, his head buried in the shoulder of his mentor. Aoi stood in the doorway watching the scene before her; could she have made a mistake? 'Go away' she hissed at the shadows, who moved away tripping over themselves in terror, leaving the two men in a vacant silence.

Reborn flipped his phone shut as he waited in the departure lounge. His suitcase was next to him, his face shadowed by his fedora to hide his slight irritation. Yamamoto better take care of what he asked for, or else there will be one unhappy widow left here in Japan. A smirk suddenly broke out on the man's face.

"Bear with it just for a bit longer"

* * *

A/N: I know its short a bit failish, but I'm proud of this chapter. It might not be a match for the first two as well… but I just love it… I made myself all teary when I wrote this… *sniffs* even though it's not that sad… enough of blabbering and thankies for wasting your time reading this!


	5. Fragile

**Warning:** Maybe some bad language, adult themes and cliché endings?

**Pairing**: R27 (reborn Tsuna) and a bit of 8018

**Disclaimer:** oh my gackt you actually think I'm talented enough to make KHR? *sparkle sparkle*

**Summary:** dropped down by life Tsuna works his way through life pleasuring other men. Years spent in pain and hurt lock away the human emotions the cheerful boy once possessed leaving only porcelain doll behind. Until a stranger comes just to leave cracks and dents in the beautiful toy.

**Author's useless attempts to justify herself**: Final chapter. I'm done… my stories are so short lol. ~kufufufu~. I lurve this ending n-n. O-o I have an alternative one typed out as well fort hose who want something ehm different? Tell me if you want the alternative one I'll post it too n-n.

Thankies for reviews they make me so happy~~~~~

Oh and this is written in such a different style then the rest that it hurts my eyes

And I was listening to **kerli fragile** when I was typing this in so yeah….

They say people are 'star seeds', soul sparks on a mission, trapped for now in physical experience. With time we become more aware of what we are, we begin caring for those around us more, until we return to our home to being a soul spark. A million sparks like us scattered through the skies, shining in the darkness, screaming to those below that they aren't alone. They smiled to those who dared to look up and wonder at what they hid behind their bright exterior.

'Reborn, wants me to take care of something' a serine voice mingled with the shadows cast down by the moon and stars. The room was dark save for those few twinkles outside. But the man could see better, he could see his lover lying in bed, still not moving. 'I'll have to go to Italy for this'. Yet again he was ignored. Steel blue eyes starred at dark. It was a perfect night for lovers to unite, a perfect moment of affection. Until a phone rang, pushing the lovers apart. The older raven wasn't mad, maybe a bit irritated, but not mad. He knew Reborn couldn't wait. The man wouldn't wait and he preferred his lover in one peace. 'Hibari' the voice sighed a bit further now. Moments later the man was gone, leaving the skylark to drown in the perfect night on his own.

He closed his eyes and imagined he could see himself from above, wondering what it would be like to float up from his body, feel his mind, his thoughts detach themselves, pulling at his flesh as they dragged away. Behind his closed eyelids, he could see the shadows dancing on the walls. He willed himself to mute his tread, his senses to forget the taste of coffee and something else. Something that made him distinct, unforgettable. Eyes snapped open and starred into the heart of darkness. A sudden dread came over his heart, pulling at the pins stuck in it, sinking claws into the wounds reopening them.

'So you say you want to buy Tsuna?' Aoi blew out smoke as the man before her beamed his most charming smile. Yuki sat on the side a look of pure hate gracing his usually laid back features. How dare this man suggest something so, so… inhuman! Tsuna wasn't a peace of meat one buys at a market. He was human, after all and had rights. 'You can switch that smile off boy' Aoi picked her tea up taking a sip of the hot liquid 'I teach people how to become whores; nothing can influence my decisions'. The man laughed 'It's my nature. Can't help it'. Yuki twitched. If Aoi wasn't so keen on listening to this man he would have chucked him out long ago. 'But why Tsuna? We have a lot better choices, once that are actually good at something'. Yuki stopped glaring daggers at the stranger and turned his glare towards Aoi, how dare she call his Tuna no good? The man laughed again, Aoi smirked behind her cup, terrifying Yuki with her next words.

There was a strange knocking sound. Tsuna flipped himself on the side of his head to make it go away. No it was still there… was somebody banging on his door? The boy turned his body around and slowly lowered his feet to the ground. Clothes. He should dress right? He looked at himself – in clothes. Now that was handy wasn't it? Banging again. Right. He was going to go sort them out.

Eyes widened, petite body recoiled in fear as a raven figure burst into the room. 'Tsuna' the man choked resting his body on the smaller form, almost crushing it, almost pulling them both to the ground. What was Yuki doing? He never called him by his first name. Unless something was wrong. Unless something was about to happen to him. 'Yuki, wha? But the brunette was cut off by a mournful sigh from the man. The feeling of dread returned sinking its long vicious fangs in the stitched up heart once more.

Italy? He was going to Italy? Why? Because he lived there. Why did he buy him? Because he liked him. But they never met! He watched from afar. Did he know that he was unclean? Laughter, but you smell nice. Said the man sniffing the boy making him blush. He made him feel at ease, he made him smile and think of butterflies and fantasy fields. It was like he was again with his mother, without a care in the world. The man's nature, his charisma glazed over the burning wounds in his heart, he made the brunette forget just for a slight moment why it hurt to begin with, he made him feel all right. Italy… Wasn't it his country? He didn't mind the raven besides him. Yamamoto was his name? The man laughed again confirming the question, calling the boy cute putting his arm around him, fending the shadows away. Even if he doesn't meet him there, even if he never sees him again, maybe just maybe he will survive with this man, he wasn't bad at all.

Tsuna looked away his eyes filling with sadness. No it wouldn't be all right. Everything he had has fallen apart and can't be fixed so easily. It can't be glued back together like the vase the ball broke. There was no glue around to begin with.

Through the gate, the building, out the door, down the street, into a cab, more streets, more turns and alleys. Tsuna fallowed the chattering man. He seemed happy, carefree, as if the world hasn't marked him yet, as if he wasn't tattooed by reality yet. The sky looked grim, noted the boy, was it about to rain. Maybe the heaven decided to weep for him? His eyes were down as he walked, like they always where when with a client. Like they always were, avoiding things that hurt him.

'Took you long enough' No. A small heart stopped beating, blood draining from it, disappearing somewhere where human logic couldn't reach. 'Sorry, there was a delay with the flight' 'Tch'. The brunette's brain halted fallowing his heart, his breath barely there, not enough to sustain his lungs, not enough oxygen in his tortured essence. He felt faint; he felt the need to slip away into the dark, to run away for now, to run away from this. Why was he here? He left him, he left him twice! Bringing and taking away salvation with him. Couldn't this man see what… Echoes of snapping sounds could be heard in the boy's body. No, he must have seen, he must have done this on purpose. Why else would he bother! Why else he would care and now… now, he didn't even have his sanctuary, his only home. 'Was It that fun?' tears were spilling down his cheeks, his honey eyes storming with sadness and hurt. 'Was it so fun to toy around with me? And this, is this the punch line of the entire joke. Answer me!' 'Tsuna' Reborn began extending his arm to grab at the boy. 'Don't touch me! I hate you!' Obsidian locked with honey, pulling the boy into a trance, a hand gripped at a fragile arm, holding onto the frame, pulling it towards a warm embrace. No! Tsuna's mind screamed, finally regaining its life. 'Let go of me'. The boy gasped covering his mouth, backing away slowly. What had he done? He's mad now. He didn't mean to make him mad. No, no, why did he have to do this. Reborn blinked his eyes focused on the boys, his cheek stinging. He ignored the burning feeling his body frozen from the fear he could see in the boy's eyes. 'Tsuna!' Reborn shouted but the boy was already running away, moving through the pavement. He wanted to get away; he wanted to escape for now. Flashing lights, screech of the tires. People gasped, the driver cursed. Tsuna felt numb. So numb.

~I am fragile just like you~

A warm feeling tugged at the boy's consciousness, pulling him out of the deep dreamless slumber. No shadows haunted his mind, no darkness ripping at his heart. Where did they go? The boy panicked a bit, not feeling the ghost he was used to. Honey eyes flew open taking in an unfamiliar room, panic rose in the boy as his memory failed to fill him in fast enough. Once more his eternal enemy grabbed at his feet, tripping him, hurting him.

Tsuna groaned at the cold feeling of the floor, sheets still wrapped around his legs. For a moment he forgot his troubles, all of his worries locked away as he glared at the offending peace of cloth. A soft chuckle filled the room catching the boy's attention, reminding him of all that is wrong in his world. Honey met pools of blackness as the boy starred up in the face he longed to see for so long. 'You really are no-good' the man chuckled recalling his conversation with Aoi all those months ago. Tsuna looked away from the man, his heart clenching. 'I'm sorry' he whispered tears lining his eyes threatening to spill. 'I..I… Even if you are playing with me, even if it is just a game, please' the boy choked trying to beg, trying to make so the man doesn't leave him, doesn't disappear once more. Reborn smirked at the boy. He knew he shouldn't do this, he knew it was not fair to the Japanese boy, but he looked so adorable tangled in the sheets and looking like a stray puppy to be taken care of. 'please, don't leave me Tsuna finally managed to choke out looking away ashamed of his tears, ashamed of his words. Aoi wouldn't be proud of him now.

Reborn moved pulling the boy on the bed with ease towering over him. Lips met lips, tongues colliding, breaths mixing together. The raven stopped for a few seconds to indulge himself in the view in front of him before moving in, capturing the boys lips, bruising them. His tonue traced the younger male's yaw moving towards his ear. 'You belong to me Dame-Tsuna. I will never let you go even if you beg me too. And if you try to run away, I'll find you and drag you back. You are mine, mine alone and forever' his fingers moved over his leg, stroking upwards, exploring teasing the boy through his clothing. Lips collided once more 'Tsuna, ti amo'. Pale hands slowly usnurelly snaked around the larger man's frame pulling him close.

How many kisses? The brunette wondered. How many there would be between now and – afterwards? Tsuna knew that there was no such thing as forever. But for now, for now he will belive these white little lies.

A/n: *deaskheads* ugh, this isn't yummy, not yummy at bloody all. BUT I like it… I don't really care what ya'll think (ok I do care, and I'm eager to please) and I won't change a thing n-n. Maybe spelling mistakes and grammar when I feel like it O-o.

Thank you for bearing with my story… Next up a crakish YamaGoku n-n.


	6. Alternative ending Fragile

**Warning:** Maybe some bad language, bad grammar OOC-ness

**Pairing**: R27 (reborn Tsuna) and a bit of 8018

**Disclaimer:** oh my gackt you actually think I'm talented enough to make KHR? *sparkle sparkle*

**Summary:** dropped down by life Tsuna works his way through life pleasuring other men. Years spent in pain and hurt lock away the human emotions the cheerful boy once possessed leaving only porcelain doll behind. Until a stranger comes just to leave cracks and dents in the beautiful toy.

**Author's useless attempts to justify herself**: ~kufufu~ It's an alternative ending… a not so happy one *sighs* I promised some suffering for Reborn and there will be some

Thankies for reviews they make me so happy~~~~~

The alternative ening begins when this - ~I'm fragile too, Just like you' in big bold letters n-n and I'd suggest putting some sad music during that part.

And yet again Kerli and fragile inspired this n-n.

AND also useless A/N before we begin...I used a time skip twice O-o. I usually don't use time skips but oh w/e.

They say people are 'star seeds', soul sparks on a mission, trapped for now in physical experience. With time we become more aware of what we are, we begin caring for those around us more, until we return to our home to being a soul spark. A million sparks like us scattered through the skies, shining in the darkness, screaming to those below that they aren't alone. They smiled to those who dared to look up and wonder at what they hid behind their bright exterior.

'Reborn, wants me to take care of something' a serine voice mingled with the shadows cast down by the moon and stars. The room was dark save for those few twinkles outside. But the man could see better, he could see his lover lying in bed, still not moving. 'I'll have to go to Italy for this'. Yet again he was ignored. Steel blue eyes starred at dark. It was a perfect night for lovers to unite, a perfect moment of affection. Until a phone rang, pushing the lovers apart. The older raven wasn't mad, maybe a bit irritated, but not mad. He knew Reborn couldn't wait. The man wouldn't wait and he preferred his lover in one peace. 'Hibari' the voice sighed a bit further now. Moments later the man was gone, leaving the skylark to drown in the perfect night on his own.

He closed his eyes and imagined he could see himself from above, wondering what it would be like to float up from his body, feel his mind, his thoughts detach themselves, pulling at his flesh as they dragged away. Behind his closed eyelids, he could see the shadows dancing on the walls. He willed himself to mute his tread, his senses to forget the taste of coffee and something else. Something that made him distinct, unforgettable. Eyes snapped open and starred into the heart of darkness. A sudden dread came over his heart, pulling at the pins stuck in it, sinking claws into the wounds reopening them.

'So you say you want to buy Tsuna?' Aoi blew out smoke as the man before her beamed his most charming smile. Yuki sat on the side a look of pure hate gracing his usually laid back features. How dare this man suggest something so, so… inhuman! Tsuna wasn't a peace of meat one buys at a market. He was human, after all and had rights. 'You can switch that smile off boy' Aoi picked her tea up taking a sip of the hot liquid 'I teach people how to become whores; nothing can influence my decisions'. The man laughed 'It's my nature. Can't help it'. Yuki twitched. If Aoi wasn't so keen on listening to this man he would have chucked him out long ago. 'But why Tsuna? We have a lot better choices, once that are actually good at something'. Yuki stopped glaring daggers at the stranger and turned his glare towards Aoi, how dare she call his Tuna no good? The man laughed again, Aoi smirked behind her cup, terrifying Yuki with her next words.

There was a strange knocking sound. Tsuna flipped himself on the side of his head to make it go away. No it was still there… was somebody banging on his door? The boy turned his body around and slowly lowered his feet to the ground. Clothes. He should dress right? He looked at himself – in clothes. Now that was handy wasn't it? Banging again. Right. He was going to go sort them out.

Eyes widened, petite body recoiled in fear as a raven figure burst into the room. 'Tsuna' the man choked resting his body on the smaller form, almost crushing it, almost pulling them both to the ground. What was Yuki doing? He never called him by his first name. Unless something was wrong. Unless something was about to happen to him. 'Yuki, wha? But the brunette was cut off by a mournful sigh from the man. The feeling of dread returned sinking its long vicious fangs in the stitched up heart once more.

Italy? He was going to Italy? Why? Because he lived there. Why did he buy him? Because he liked him. But they never met! He watched from afar. Did he know that he was unclean? Laughter, but you smell nice. Said the man sniffing the boy making him blush. He made him feel at ease, he made him smile and think of butterflies and fantasy fields. It was like he was again with his mother, without a care in the world. The man's nature, his charisma glazed over the burning wounds in his heart, he made the brunette forget just for a slight moment why it hurt to begin with, he made him feel all right. Italy… Wasn't it his country? He didn't mind the raven besides him. Yamamoto was his name? The man laughed again confirming the question, calling the boy cute putting his arm around him, fending the shadows away. Even if he doesn't meet him there, even if he never sees him again, maybe just maybe he will survive with this man, he wasn't bad at all.

Tsuna looked away his eyes filling with sadness. No it wouldn't be all right. Everything he had has fallen apart and can't be fixed so easily. It can't be glued back together like the vase the ball broke. There was no glue around to begin with.

Through the gate, the building, out the door, down the street, into a cab, more streets, more turns and alleys. Tsuna fallowed the chattering man. He seemed happy, carefree, as if the world hasn't marked him yet, as if he wasn't tattooed by reality yet. The sky looked grim, noted the boy, was it about to rain. Maybe the heaven decided to weep for him? His eyes were down as he walked, like they always where when with a client. Like they always were, avoiding things that hurt him.

'Took you long enough' No. A small heart stopped beating, blood draining from it, disappearing somewhere where human logic couldn't reach. 'Sorry, there was a delay with the flight' 'Tch'. The brunette's brain halted fallowing his heart, his breath barely there, not enough to sustain his lungs, not enough oxygen in his tortured essence. He felt faint; he felt the need to slip away into the dark, to run away for now, to run away from this. Why was he here? He left him, he left him twice! Bringing and taking away salvation with him. Couldn't this man see what… Echoes of snapping sounds could be heard in the boy's body. No, he must have seen, he must have done this on purpose. Why else would he bother! Why else he would care and now… now, he didn't even have his sanctuary, his only home. 'Was It that fun?' tears were spilling down his cheeks, his honey eyes storming with sadness and hurt. 'Was it so fun to toy around with me? And this, is this the punch line of the entire joke. Answer me!' 'Tsuna' Reborn began extending his arm to grab at the boy. 'Don't touch me! I hate you!' Obsidian locked with honey, pulling the boy into a trance, a hand gripped at a fragile arm, holding onto the frame, pulling it towards a warm embrace. No! Tsuna's mind screamed, finally regaining its life. 'Let go of me'. The boy gasped covering his mouth, backing away slowly. What had he done? He's mad now. He didn't mean to make him mad. No, no, why did he have to do this. Reborn blinked his eyes focused on the boys, his cheek stinging. He ignored the burning feeling his body frozen from the fear he could see in the boy's eyes. 'Tsuna!' Reborn shouted but the boy was already running away, moving through the pavement. He wanted to get away; he wanted to escape for now. Flashing lights, screech of the tires. People gasped, the driver cursed. Tsuna felt numb. So numb.

**~I am fragile just like you~**

Reborn unbuttoned his shirt, stripping the material off, his pants fallowed suit as he stepped into the shower. A shower and some rest, he didn't need it, he was fine. What if the boy woke up and he wasn't there? What if he needed him and he was at his apartment, no soon to be their apartment, sleeping? I'll call you, Yamamoto promised. The younger man never got back on his word but still… A shower, that was the first thing the other raven suggested. He was taking on now. His mind slowly registered that something was a miss. A rough hand ran over his form. Dry. There was no sound of drops hitting the floor either. A knob was twisted and cold water hit the assassin. Water-check, what else was needed for there a shower? The man tried to remember but his thoughts crawled away refusing to aid him. Obsidian eyes locked onto a bar of soap. If it was there, it was meant to be used to for this ritual. The bar slipped from his fingers and dropped to the titled floor.

'Get a grip on yourself' reborn scolded himself mentally finally succeeding in washing himself. 'You saw many die, death isn't new to you. Even that of a lover and that kid isn't even a lover…yet'. Buttons. Reborn never struggled with those. Not when removing them or when buttoning them. His shirt hung in awkward manner as buttons fell in wrong places, occupying the spaces of their neighbours leaving one poor soul homeless. What else was there? Trousers? He needed to sleep didn't he? Did he sleep with pants on, or with out them, or was it sleeping shirtless? He'll do without pants the ravens mind concluded. A lean body collapsed onto white sheets, obsidian eyes closed and opened but sleep failed to make its star appearance. Oh, mister sand man where are you?

The clock ticked away ruthlessly counting moments. 10 minutes 30 minutes 2 hours, but the phone didn't ring. As is a conspiracy was made between the two to keep away salvation from the hit-man. The raven man scoffed giving up on sleep and dragging himself from his bedroom. Maybe, Yamamoto called his house phone by accident. The machine was probably in the same alliance as the clock and mobile phone as it didn't display any sort of signs of life. Reborn's eyes scanned the room stumbling over a bottle of wine. He'll have some, just a bit, to help him calm down, to help him sleep.

The raven sat against the wall watching his room, thinking why he decorated it in such a particular style. His eyes stopped at certain objects that will need to be changed. Maybe Tsuna will like … what was his favourite colour again? Reborn mentally added the question to the list of things to do when the boy comes back from the hospital. Another swig of the poisonous liquid was interrupted by Reborn's cell phone. 'Reborn' Yamamoto's voice sounded chocked, the usual cheerfulness gone. 'The kid, he…'

A bottle met the wall shattering into peaces dripping the liquid down the wall painting it a synthetic shade of blood. Shards fell on the table next to the wall, the red liquid splashing over the white cloth dripping its essence over a purple ornament drowning it in artificial splotches of blood.

~I am fragile just like you~

The answering machine mercilessly cracked to life blaring out messages from those who knew him and for some odd reason where worried about him. He was alright wasn't he? Then again those messages could be about cheese and Chinese take out for all he cared he didn't care he simply didn't care anymore. His doorbell would ring from time to time, knocks would fallow but they all gave up they all went away to afraid of the wrath of the hit-man.

The raven starred up at his living room ceiling. In his hand a purple ornament. Red stains of wine and dried blood decorated the expensive peace of jewellery. His other hand clutched a bottle of wine. The door suddenly burst open massacring the silence, stabbing it repeatedly with echoes of footsteps. 'Reborn!' choked the younger hit-man out as his eyes scanned the room searching for his superior, hoping he was still alive. A sigh escaped the man as his brown eyes found the man he was looking for still breathing. 'I though something happened to you. You haven't been answering the phone and your answer phone tape's full'. Reborn just starred blankly at the man. He knew who he was right? The tall ebony haired Japanese seemed familiar. His mind slowly shifted around trying to pull out a name to fit the face' Yamamoto?' he asked, his tone holding it's usual manner. But the other man knew better. He could feel the decay lurking around the once god-like man. 'Reborn, you haven't had anything have you?' 'Yes thank you. Do you want some?' Reborn replayed, extending the bottle lazily. 'What? What?' 'What?' 'Yes, what have you had?' Yamamoto wasn't smiling his brow furrowed in concern for his friend. 'No thank you I had enough now' the wine bottle dropped to the floor rolling away empty. 'Reborn, I'm not joking, tell me exactly what you have eaten or drunk'. The older man shrugged his shoulders 'Biscuits. Jaffa cakes'. 'Anything else? Tablets?' The man tilted his down slightly 'Tablets? I'm not sick. And wine, a lot of wine'. Yamamoto sighed picking up the protesting man. He's going to be in pain after this, but he'll gladly accept whatever Reborn can throw at him as long as he returns to normal.

Sheets wrapped around the strong body, the alcohol mixing together with tiredness dragging the obsidian eyed hit-man into darkness. Yamamoto staid with the man till he fell asleep, walking out only to go buy some real food for the older man as well as pain killers for the hangover. He'll clean the mess when he comes back.

'Reborn' whispered a soft voice. The said man opened his eyes at his name, hissing as the sunlight hit his eyes. As if the raven lurked around in the darkness all of his life just to be pulled out into the sunlight for his first and last glimpse of the world. A smirk appeared on the older man's face as his arm stretched itself grabbing onto the brunette and pulled him close to his body. Reborn buried his face into the wild terraces mumbling sweet nothings in Italian. Tsuna pouted and struggled to get away blushing madly in the processes. But Reborn's embrace was strong clinging on the boy as if his life depended on it. 'Reborn, please let go of me'. 'No' the man simply repaid, drowning in the warm feeling emitting from this boy. He felt weird and happy inside, he felt like he was finally at home. 'Mother and father are waiting for me… They waited long enough'. Strong arms let go of the petite form. The brunette moved back a bit as Reborn moved to a sitting position. 'Tsuna' he spoke out his hand caressing the boy's cheek. Tsuna covered the rough hand with his own leaning into the touch. 'I'm sorry' the raven began. 'I'm sorry I hurt you. I forgot just how different you were. I was so caught up with my usual pace of life… I-I- never thought about your feelings. Or how much it hurt you.' The boy shook his head slightly smiling at the man 'Shh, it's ok. I'm all right. I have mother and father with me, so I won't be lonely… ' 'You came to say goodbye didn't you?' the brunette nodded his head smiling slightly. The boy moved closer to the man whispering one word into his ear before pulling away.

A thin wash of sunlight brushes the room. He opens his yes and, quietly, begins to weep.

A/N: aw man the OOC-ness it burns! And I killed Tsu-kun and broke Reborn. Ah well, fangirls power is unlimited. This was supposed to be sad-ish so I hope it made you tear up *nekekeke* ehm

From me and all the cast of 'Do you know what a kiss means' goodbye and hope to see you soon.


End file.
